Arrangement
by Jae SyMone
Summary: Becoming Head of the Mafia is hard enough but, add arranged marriage, love, sex, murder and drugs into the mix. Destined to be together, Bella and Emmett are soon to become Don and Donna. Can they handle the stress of being head of the Mafia and their crazy lives as is, or will they fall to their enemies?
1. Chapter 1

"Dad I can't believe you!" Bella yelled walking into the living room.

Isabella Marie Swan was a beauty to behold. Her pale skin complemented her long mahogany hair, which almost reached her behind, a slender but curvy figure, big brown eyes, slightly uneven lips, with a slender face that complimented her facial features. She was wearing a short, thin strapped, body hugging black dress, that made her breast seem bigger, with black and white converse.

"Bella, you knew this day would come!" Charlie yelled walking inside.

Charlie had a head full of mahogany hair with streaks of gray. He was tall and slightly muscular. You could obviously tell that Bella was her father's child. Their faces were nearly identical except Charlie's face was rounder and his lips were plump. He had on a white suit with matching shoes and a blue shirt underneath.

He had the aura about him. One of those men that held power, showed it and wasn't afraid of anyone.

See Charlie was a Mafia Boss. He was the Don. The head of the Mafia. Being his parents' only child. He was brought up to be tough, strong, fearless and feared. He was mixed with Russian and Italian. You could see it in his features. He was fluent in both languages. Such was Bella and Sue.

"But in two weeks dad!" She yelled back.

She had her dad's aura especially when she was angry. She was very head-strong, stubborn and very wise for her age. Her step mother, Sue Clearwater – Swan, walked in. She was slightly tanned, with long black hair. Her body wasn't slender but not big either. She wore a long white dress with white sandals. She came behind Charlie and put her hand on his shoulder. His body seemed to relax.

"Bella, dear. You know this day was to come sweetie. It's time for two huge families to come together." She said calmly.

Bella sighed. Sue had this calming spirit about her. She could calm down to female pits just by simply saying stop. Bella ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I know this isn't easy being in an arranged marriage, but since your brother already married and took his responsibility to being a Don in his marriage, it's your turn. You've been in this arranged marriage before birth." Charlie said calmly.

"Dad, I'm not strong enough to be a Donna." Bella said shyly.

This is when you see her mother come out. Renee Masen- Swan died during child birth of Bella's younger brother Edward. Renee was an outgoing person, a little wild, very adventurous but shy too. When she met Charlie she was so scared to speak but when Charlie seemed to relax, Renee showed her personality and that's when Charlie truly fell in love with the woman he was already arranged to marry. She was mixed with Italian and Dominican. A beauty to behold. Wild blonde hair, pale skin, green eyes and the most captivating smile. She was a friendly woman but a force to be reckoned with. She could walk in a room, and they would go silent. One because her father was a crazy assassin that used to work for Charlie's father, and she had this stare that could make you freeze and shiver in fear. It was like she was staring into your soul, exposing your every secret, fear and concern. She could read people, so it was very hard to lie to her.

"Bella, you're stronger than you give yourself credit for. Your mom would be dragging you by your ear if she heard you say that." Charlie said shaking his head chuckling at memories of his deceased love.

Bella looked up at her father. He was almost 6'3 while she was only 5'4. Sue was 5'6.

"Emmett is a wonderful guy. Just meet him. I'm sure that he will surely impress you." Sue said walking to her handing her a photo of Emmett and leading Charlie out of the room. Bella looked down at the photo and became entranced by it.

\- Cullen Household -

"So, you meet your future wife tonight?" Alice asked.

Alice was 5'0, slender, with short, brown hair in little spikes, she had a pixie like face, which meant she looked innocent. Her blue eyes shined with innocence but anyone who knew Alice, knew that she could be very sneaky and conniving. She was wearing a long pink dress. She sat next to her older twin brother.

Emmett was a giant. He was 6'5, and muscular. Not overly but he looked like he worked out regularly. His face was sculpted and he had slightly plump lips. His hair was blonde and curly. He had bright blue eyes. He wore a white button up shirt, with black pants and black shoes.

"Yeah." He said sadly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Emmett said.

"Of course she will." Another voice said.

Esme walked into the kitchen. She had short red hair, green eyes and slightly pale skin. Carlisle walked in behind her. He and Emmett were very similar but Carlisle wasn't as tall or muscular.

Esme was the kind of wife every man wanted. She was talented, beautiful, a great mother and provider. She was also the wife of a Mafia Don. She was a skilled assassin and was damn proud of it. Her cover was an interior designer, which was true but, that wasn't her main job. She'd kill you before you could even blink. She had no remorse for those who stuck their nose too far in their business.

Carlisle Cullen was the head of the Cullen Clan. He was the sweetest man you'd ever come across, until it came down the business. His serious face was terrifying. You'd take him as softie at first but as soon as he made that face, you'd definitely would change your mind. He was ruthless, calm and very quiet. He being angry wasn't as terrifying as him quiet. His blue eyes seemed to hypnotize you and made you quiver or freeze in fear. His smile was deadlier. You'd be so in awe that you wouldn't even realize that you were facing death.

Emmett was his father's twin in that sense, but Emmett's charm and humor softened the atmosphere. It was until he stopped smiling that you'd be terrified.

Alice was her mother's twin, except Alice wouldn't be so messy. Her kills were clean, but very painful. She was very quiet and despite her hyper personality, none of that would be evident during a mission.

"Mom, it's just that we haven't seen each other since Isabella was first born. Besides, I was only two." Emmett said leaning against the island more.

"And you both were very happy. You were so eager to meet your bride-to-be, when you got to hold her, Alice wasn't allowed to touch her, and she fell in love with young Isabella too. " Carlisle chuckled.

"Bella, squealed in your arms. She was smiling and squirming too." Esme said swooning.

"Yeah, Alice nearly cried when Emmett pulled away from her with young Isabella in his arms. He was very protective." Carlisle said.

Emmett blushed. He didn't remember, but his parents had. Esme smiled at the memory.

\- Flashback-

Bella had been home a month and they went over to see her. The moment they laid eyes on each other, they became entranced. Bella squealed and squirmed in her mother's arms. She had a full hair of brown hair, and big doe brown eyes. Emmett's blue eyes sparkled with glee when they sat Emmett down and placed the baby down in his waiting arms. Emmett was a huge kid. He was two looking as if he was four while Alice was the normal height for a two year old.

Alice reached to touch Bella but Emmett moved her away, as if protecting her from Alice. Alice pouted and started whimpering. Emmett realized he'd hurt his sisters' feelings and let Alice touch her hand. Bella looked over to Alice and smiled. Alice fell in love with the baby too. Carlisle and Esme smiled at Charlie and Renee. No words were to be spoken, the children had already spoken.

Bella was Emmett's and Emmett's very soul belonged to Bella. From that moment, they became bonded.

Bella was going to be a Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella looked into the mirror and smiled. Her stylist, Jane, got word that Emmett's favorite color was Emerald green and dressed Bella in that exact color.

It was a strapless, satin, green mermaid gown that reached her feet, with a turtle neck, lace overthrow. It was long sleeved and went down slightly longer than the dress. Covering it up with the matching green lace. Her hair was pinned up by silver combs her mother wore when she met Charlie. She wanted any piece of her mother at this ceremony. Her shoes were black, platform wedges. Bella was slightly clumsy but because of her position in the Mafia, she had been trained to walk in heels, while Bella preferred sneakers and flats, she would wear what was important because of appearances. She didn't mind dresses or dressing up, but relaxed was her style.

Jane finished up buttoning the last on the lace and Bella twirled. Letting the bottom of the spin in the air. She smiled. Jane walked out and in walked Edward.

Edward was Bella's identical twin. Not literally but the simple fact that they acted just alike, and looked completely the same except for the eye color, (bright green) was very odd to some people. He's 6'0 and slender. Edward's hair was the same color just up in his messy but appropriate style, wearing all black and he had a green tie.

Edward was quiet and shy. He was moody too but very kind. He was very talented in music, martial arts and could shoot a gun with no hesitation. He was like his mother when he was just being himself but when it came to anything else, it was all Charlie. As the soon to be Don of the Swan clan, he had to be as strong and ruthless as Charlie. Sometimes, Edward could be worse. He was raised to be a gentleman and he was indeed one. In and out of the Mafia.

Bella was also trained but was better with knives and had a black belt in karate. Despite being clumsy.

"Ready to meet him?" He asked.

"Considering I'm going to be married to him in less than two weeks. I might as well be." Bella said.

They linked arms and walked to the limo.

"Is Peter and Charlotte coming?" Bella asked.

"No, official business in Italy." Edward said.

Bella nodded and sighed. Seeing her brother and sister-in-law could help her. Since they had already did this. She needed all the advice they could provide. She watched as the bright buildings of uptown Chicago, seemed to fade away from her sight. She wasn't ready just yet, but in the Mafia, you're never quite ready for things that come up against you.

They pulled away from the mansion and pulled up to this huge building. It was the Swan Coliseum. Paparazzi were outside of the red carpet laid out for them. Bella and Edward were the last to arrive. They got out and were swarmed by questions. Bella tuned them out and posed for only a few photos with her brother and walked in. They walked to ballroom and saw all the Mafia families.

They walked in and silence was evident. Charlie stood and kissed his son on his cheeks and then Bella.

"I'd like to introduce, my youngest children Edward Anthony Swan and Isabella Marie Swan." Charlie said loudly.

The people smiled and started speaking again. Speaking to the children and other families.

Emmett looked over and saw her. Her pictures did her no justice. She was the most beautiful woman that he'd laid eyes on besides his mother.

Bella felt as if someone was staring at her and looked to see the giant. He was towering over most people. Wearing an all-black suit, white button up shirt with a black bow tie. She slowly walked over towards him. His eyes brightened and he walked over to her. Blue connected with brown. They somehow made it through the crowd of people. They finally made to each other.

"Hello." He said smiling, showing off his deep dimples and perfect smile.

Bella blushed.

"You must be Emmett." She said quietly.

Her voice sounded like a heavily choir. Like an angel was speaking words of hope, love and peace directly to his soul.

She looked him up and down and realized that the picture that Sue gave her wasn't doing the man any good. She was more entranced by him now. She made eye contact with him again and couldn't pull away.

"Yes, Emmett Dale McCarthy Cullen. You must be Isabella." He said chuckling, taking her hand and kissing it.

The way her full name rolled off of his tongue, turned her on. She wasn't a virgin, and had a couple of sexual partners, but none had gotten her as wet as Emmett did and he didn't do anything. Just said her name.

"I'm sorry. I almost forgot, my parents told me that you prefer Bella." He said smiling apologetically.

"No. I- I mean, I don't mind you calling me that. I like the way it sounds." Bella said shyly.

"So, want to sneak out into the other room. Maybe get to know each other after they announce that we are to be married?" He asked winking.

Bella blushed harder. She feared that the wetness from below would go down onto her legs. She smiled.

"Seeing that we haven't seen each other since we were way young, I feel that would be most appropriate." She said smiling.

They looked to their hands still touching. She intertwined her fingers with his. He led her to his family. She saw this perfect family. A red haired woman, a blonde male model, a short tiny pixie and a man with a blonde ponytail. He looked gorgeous. Matter of fact, they all did. She took in a deep breath and brought out the Mafia daughter persona. She was being herself but she did this to look intimidating and to show others that she was powerful in her own right.

"Isabella, I'd like you to be formally introduced to my family. This is my mother Esme, my dad Carlisle, my sister Alice and her husband Jasper Hale." He said.

She smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Nice to meet my soon to be daughter in law." Carlisle said.

"You grew up from a beautiful baby to an even more beautiful adult." Esme said.

Bella blushed.

"Nice to meet my soon to be sister. I just know we're going to be great friends." Alice said nearly bouncing. The only reason she wasn't was because of her husband holding her down.

"I have that feeling too. I can't explain it." Bella said smiling.

"It's finally good to see you again Bella." Jasper said.

"You two know each other?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, Rose and Bella are best friends. So I've known Bella for a long time." Jasper said.

"Hello, Jas. I'm surprised Rose isn't here." Bella said chuckling.

"She couldn't make it. Fashion show in Russia." Jas said.

"Well, tell your twin she owes me." Bella said laughing.

Emmett admired how she easily gotten along with his family as they all talked.

Carlisle elbowed Emmett and said, "Son, you're not engaged until you give her what every fiancé is supposed to have."

Emmett came out of his daze and reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. It was practically vintage. His great grandmother's ring. It was pure gold, with gold twisted into a cluster at the top. He modified it, getting her size, and adding little tiny diamonds and sapphires in the little holes. A ring that he hoped she'd like.

"Isabella." Emmett said.

She turned to face him. He unlocked their hands and grabbed her left hand once again and placed the ring on her finger. She looked at it and smiled. Emmett felt his heart race at the beauty before him smiling at the creation.

"Well thank you. This is beautiful." She said. She was six foot in those heels and she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Bells, dad wants you to come up front with us." Edward said.

Bella smiled and walked away. Emmett reached up and touched the same spot that her lips touched. His face was turning red, and the sensation of her lips hadn't left. He smiled and sat down with his family. Esme and Carlisle were smiling at their only son.

"Looks like we were right." Esme whispered kissing her husband's cheek.

Bella walked away smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked.

She lifted her hand up and placed it in front of his face.

"So, you're not so scared after all?" Edward said chuckling.

Bella chuckled as they sat down.

Then Charlie stood up and clinked his glass. The guests then returned to their seats and got silent as Charlie went to the middle of the floor.

"We all know why we're here. Since my daughter has become of marrying age, her arranged marriage will be in two weeks. That will be the time, where the last generation of our families will be marrying this way. Two powerful families joining together. So, I expect a bigger turn out of people at the joining of the Cullen and Swan clan." Charlie said.

The others nodded.

"Now, to introduce the marrying couple. Emmett and Isabella, please come forward." Charlie said.

They stood up, and slowly walked towards each other, and then, hand in hand, walked to Charlie.

Charlie, got a glass and filled it with wine.

"To the joining of Swan and Cullen." He said.

Everyone who had a glass clinked with someone or just raised it, then they drank.

"Enjoy the party everyone!" Charlie yelled and then the party livened up.

Bella and Emmett began receiving hugs and congratulations and they just smiled and thanked everyone. As soon as it seemed things were back to where they weren't the center of attention, Emmett leaned down to Bella's ear and whispered, "Let's sneak out while we can."

She smiled and they quickly snuck out. Bella guided him to her father's office. Emmett kept look out while, Bella keyed in his code and they went into the office. Emmett closed the door.

"Well, here we are." Bella said.

Emmett smiled.

Bella took her mother's combs out of her hair and let her hair down. Emmett watched as she took off the heels, making her go back to her original height.

"So, what do you want to know?" Bella asked sitting on the desk. Emmett leaned against the door.

He smirked, "Well, since we're going to married, everything. Your birthday, your hobbies, your dreams, desires, fantasies."

Bella's legs quivered.

"Well, I was born on September thirteenth. So I just turned eighteen. I hunt, fish, dance, fight, kill and going to school to be a fashion photographer." Bella said standing up.

"As for my desires, Mr. Cullen, I'm a bad girl and I desire to be punished." She said.

Emmett looked surprised. He wasn't expecting that answer.

"What about you?" She asked.

He smiled.

"I'm twenty years old. I was born on May twentieth. I also hunt, fish, kill and I'm going to school for an Cardiologist because being a football player means I can't dedicate my time wisely being a Mafia Don." He said.

They began talking about their lives, telling their status in their family, their best childhood memories, dreams, and favorite items. They didn't even realize the time when they were talking. Like time had stopped for them.

Her laugh was hypnotizing to him. Everything, from her laugh, smile to her voice made him so focused on her. He didn't even realize he was moving towards her.

He walked up to her, picked her up slightly and sat her on the desk.

"I've never been this attracted to a female before." He said looking her dead in her eyes.

The room went silent. You could only hear them breathing heavily and their hearts pounding. Emmett had a raging boner while Bella was hoping she wasn't going to be leaving a stain on her dress nor her fathers' desk.

"Neither have I to a male." Bella said breathless.

They smiled.

"I feel like this is going to be an interesting marriage." Bella said.

Emmett reared his head back and laughed.

"That indeed Isabella." He said.

"You know, I'd usually cut anyone besides my father and elders of the clans for calling me that." She said.

Emmett lowered his forehead to hers. She reached a hand up to run through his blonde curls.

"What about when I say it?" He asked huskily.

She locked eyes with him and smiled.

"When you say it, it does something to my body." She whispered.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Emmett moved to beside her and leaned back onto the desk. His stance tensed and he looked ready to fight. Bella looked at him and found herself even more attracted to the man beside her.

"Bells?" Edward called.

"It's just my brother." She said placing her hand on his shoulder.

His body relaxed and his calm demeanor was back.

"Come in." Bella said.

Edward walked in to see them both on the desk, calm and collected.

"Well, thank the God we serve above that I didn't walk in on anything." Edward said.

Emmett and Bella chuckled.

"The party is over, and our dads are looking all over for you both. They need to speak to you." Edward said.

Bella and Emmett's expressions almost matched. Like they knew what they were up against. Bella pinned her hair up, put her shoes on and helped Emmett with his bow tie. They walked out after Edward and into another office.

Charlie and Carlisle were in the room, chatting like the old friends that they were. Once they entered Charlie smiled.

"Where'd you guys run off to?" He asked.

"We just wanted to get to know each other a little better. We're going to get married in less than two weeks, so might as well start now before I be too busy. Wedding planning is going to be tough. We have a venue, our church. I need a dress, then have to get it altered and he needs a tux. Bridesmaids, groomsmen, flower girls and the reception. So much to do in so little time." Bella said calmly.

"Well, my daughter Alice is a wedding planner, why don't you work with her. You can get to know her a little better since you're becoming a Cullen now." Carlisle said.

Bella smiled.

"Tell her to meet me at my apartment tomorrow morning around 10 o'clock. We can start from there." She said.

Emmett said nothing, just eyed Isabella and smiled.

"So, Emmett, your home is done correct?" Charlie said.

"No sir, due to the huge storms that have been passing through Seattle, construction was stopped. It's almost completed but I didn't sell my penthouse like I planned so we can stay there until the house is complete and Isabella can decorate it any type of way she pleases." Emmett said.

Bella was shocked. He actually wanted her input.

"How do you feel about a woman being beside you as the Donna?" Charlie asked.

"I feel a woman is the backbone of a man. She cleans, cooks, provides, gives birth, and raises children that aren't just her own but others as well. She kicks a man's ass when he needs it kicked. She praises him for his achievements and she can hold her on. A woman ruling beside me could make our clan even more powerful. They're smart, thoughtful and dangerous. Isabella, from what I have been shown and told, she will be a great Donna and I can't wait to become Don so she can rule by my side." Emmett said showing nothing but seriousness on his facial features.

Bella got a slight chill up her spine. This man, hasn't even been around her twenty four hours yet and she can't wait to attack him. She maintained her stature and demeanor.

"Isabella huh?" Charlie said.

Carlisle smiled.

"Looks like we're all straight then." Carlisle said.

Charlie and he arose and walked out of the room, followed by Bella and Emmett. When Bella looked at the clock, it was two a.m. She gasped, they were talking since around nine thirty. So, time really did fly.

When they got outside, Bella was stopped by Emmett pulling her towards him by her arm. He grabbed her chin and kissed her passionately. She kissed back. It seemed for them time froze and they pulled away slowly.

"Good Night Isabella." Emmett said quietly.

She watched him walk away and then smiled, getting into her Dad's limo and staring out the window as they drove off.


End file.
